victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Harris
Charlotte Harris is André Harris's grandmother. She made eight appearances in the series: Pilot, Wi-Fi in the Sky, Sleepover at Sikowitz's, iParty with Victorious, Driving Tori Crazy, Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, and The Bad Roommate. She was briefly mentioned in the episodes Survival of the Hottest, Jade Gets Crushed, Tori Goes Platinum, The Blonde Squad, Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, and The Bad Roommate. According to André, she lost her mind sometime before the series. The big showcase in the Pilot was the first time she left her house in six years due to her irrational fear of virtually everything, such as people, rabbis, bikinis, breakfast foods, vacuum cleaners, the seven year old next door, car horns, and showers. She is also scared of clocks changing, mirrors, and web chats, as seen in her behavior in Wi-Fi in the Sky, when she punched André's laptop twice, causing the camera to shatter. She is portrayed by Marylin Harris. She appeared in "iParty with Victorious", attending André's party at Kenan Thompson's House. In The Blonde Squad, André borrowed her pet bird, Larry, for Beck's movie. In Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, she shows up at the Full Moon Jam. Due to her behavior in the series, it is implied that she is mentally ill. Quotes *"ANDRE!" *"YAY ANDRE!" *"THAT'S MY GRANDSON!" *"I DON'T KNOW THOSE PEOPLE!" *"I DON'T KNOW YOU, AAAAAH!" *"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" *"WHAT THE BUG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" *(To Trina) "ARE YOU TRYING TO SCREAM LOUDER THAN ME?!" *"OH NO YOU DON'T!" *"I've BEEN SCREAMING FOR THE 53 YEARS!" *"GO BECK! GET HER BABY!" *"ANDRE! IT'S RAINING IN MY BATHROOM!" *"ANDRE! THERE'S A HELICOPTER IN MY KITCHEN!" *"ANDRE! THE NUMBERS ON MY CLOCK CHANGED AGAIN!" *"THERES ANOTHER ME ON THE WALL!" *"WAS I TALKING TO YOU? I DON'T THINK I WAS!" *"GiRL! WILL YOU HOLD MY OATMEAL FOR ME!?" *"PUT YOUR HANDS OUT!" *"YOU SAID YOU'D HOLD MY OATMEAL!" *"I'M NOT LETTIN' YOU TOUCH MY MUG!" *"ANDRE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, ANDRE!" *"THERE'S A TREE IN MY LIVING ROOM, AND SOMEBODY STOLE MY CEILING!" Trivia *Every main character has interacted with her except Jade. *When André was a child, she told him that anything could be made better if you just sing a song, as revealed in Survival of the Hottest. *She is at least 53 years old, as she says to Trina in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade that she has been screaming for 53 years. *In the TwitFlash screen before the big showcase in Pilot, André writes "My grandma is hiding under her bed. Whyyyyyy???" *Her name is revealed in André's recent video on TheSlap. *It is likely that she ships Bade, or likes Beck and Jade's relationship - in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, she tells Beck to go get her (Jade). *She shares the same last name with Marylin Harris, the actress who portrays her. *Her catchphrase is "I don't know you!" *André jokingly said that she would burst into flames if she saw a rabbi wearing a bikini and eating pancakes. *She was convinced that her seven year-old neighbor is plotting to kill her because he was holding a plastic knife. *She uses Twitter as revealed in iParty with Victorious. *She follows Rex on Twitter, also revealed in iParty with Victorious. *She likes to play Mahjong. *She may have lost her mind about six years ago because in Pilot, André says, "She hasn't left her house in six years." *She makes a mean French toast, according to André's TheSlap profile. *She made André promise her that he would never be a bad person (before she went insane). *She thinks the post office is run by aliens trying to enter your home and steal your ketchup, according to TheSlap. *There is a 50% chance she is related to Kendra. *In Driving Tori Crazy, she was in the backseat of Andre's car, which could possibly mean that she goes in the car with him to school every day. *In Driving Tori Crazy, she doesn't let Tori touch her mug and instead pours oatmeal onto Tori's hands. *She has a pet bird named Larry, as mentioned in The Blonde Squad. *In The Blonde Squad, when André loses her bird, she makes André hide under her bed and make bird noises. *She does not know when she is in her backyard, thinks there is a helicopter in the kitchen, and thinks it rains in her bathroom. *She's panophobic, which means she's afraid of everything. *It is rumored that she plays the same clueless old lady who appeared on Kenan & Kel in Rigby's grocery store on multiple occasions, but obviously in an earlier stage of the Schneider's Bakery timeline. *It is revealed in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade that she is from Wisconsin. *She is known to cheer loudly when Andre is onstage. *She is known to be loud and annoying. *In The Bad Roommate, it is revealed André cannot write lyrics without her yelling at him. *Starting from April 17, 2019, her portrayer Marylin Harris has regularly posted youtube videos of her as Andre's grandmother doing daily things. Gallery IMG 2746.PNG IMG 2749.PNG IMG 2750.PNG IMG 2751.PNG IMG 2752.PNG IMG 2754.PNG IMG 2755.PNG IMG 2756.PNG IMG 2887.PNG Grandma.png CH.png Andrégrandmafreakout 02.png Andrégrandmafreakout 04.png Andrégrandmafreakout 06.png Andrégrandmafreakout 07.png Andrégrandmafreakout 09.png Tumblr mec82rhgjc1rqy6q8o3 250.gif|gif Tumblr mg73itOXBE1r3jvgyo1 500.gif IMG_7988.PNG Grandma.png|Andre's grandma Video Gallery Victorious - Andre's Grandma's Texts Harris, Charlotte Harris, Charlotte Harris, Charlotte Harris, Charlotte Harris, Charlotte